The Mailbox
by Not-in-use111
Summary: 'Uhh.. Why are you licking my mailbox' Percy didn't know the mailbox he was licking belongs to such a cute girl. He also didn't know why Leo made him do this freaking dare. AU! Slightly OOC, rated T cause I'm paranoid. Sorry for crappy summary, story is better, I think..
1. The Mailbox

**AN: Found this prompt on tumblr "My friend told me lick your mailbox on a dare and when i went to do the dare you were leaving the house to get your mail but i didn't notice so now you're staring at me as i lick your mailbox" AU, wanted to do a short story on it..** ** _AND_** **, whoever is reading 'Supernatural Attraction', chapter six might not be out this Sunday, since I need to write a script for drama at school. I hate drama. So yeah, sorry. I had a little spare time for a short story, so I wrote this one. Forgive me? PS, these guys are living by themselves, and one or two other roommates.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters, they belong to Rick.**

 **Warning: Swearing.**

The Mailbox

'Uhh.. Why are you licking my mailbox?'

Shit.

Maybe I should tell you guys what happened before this.. incident.

:::

'Truth or dare, Percy. Pick.' Leo asked.

It was me and my group of friends, goofing around on a Saturday afternoon. We sat on some benches in the park near my house, six teenagers doing stupid stuff. A pretty ordinary sight to see nowadays.

'I'm _not_ gonna pick truth, Leo, not after the french toast question. So, dare.' I answered.

'Hmm..' Leo stroked his non-existent beard and pick the grass next to him. He stared across the street at some random stranger's house. Then he squinted.

'You see that house?' Leo pointed to the flat he stared at earlier. 'I dare you to lick the mailbox. For five whole seconds.'

'Leo, that's slightly unhygienic.' Frank said, in which Leo responded with a shrug.

'A dares a dare. Go Percy!' Leo whooped, followed by the others, Jason, Travis and Connor. I saw Jason take out his phone and tapping on the camera.

'Posting it on Instagram.' He said.

I groaned and lifted my feet up, then walked across the road. I stood next to the mailbox and sent a desperate glance to Frank, who just shrugged, like he was saying: 'That's not my problem you wanted to play this.'

I leaned towards the mailbox and stuck out my tongue, cringing when I felt the cold metal. Then I heard footsteps coming behind me and a female voice.

'Uhh.. Why are you licking my mailbox?'

I jumped and turned around. A pretty blonde girl was glaring at me, and she looked hella scary, especially with those stormy grey eyes. Across the street out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the others laughing, and Jason's camera was still on.

'Are you going to answer, or am I going to have to start snaking you with my mailbox?' She questioned, sounding impatient.

'Oh, fuck, yeah.. Sorry about that. My, uh, _friends_ dared me to lick your mailbox so yeah..' I smiled sheepishly, but her glare was still pretty freaking scary.

'Well you can tell your _friends_ that if they ever plan on _visiting_ my house, I will shove this mailbox up their—' she was cut off, thankfully.

'Annabeth! Hazel is wondering what is taking you so long! Also, Reyna _and_ Calypso just called and asked why you are threatening some boy.' Another feminine voice shouted from the inside of the house.

'Sorry, Piper! I'm getting the mail as soon as I get rid of this idiot!' _Annabeth_ shouted in reply.

'Hey! I'm no idiot.' I said.

'Really,' she raised her eyebrows. 'I don't believe you. Now if you don't mind moving, I need to get the mail for my roommates.' She held her hand out and opened the mailbox, taking out some envelopes. She scanned the writing on them, and tucked them under her arms. Then she extended her right arm again, and looked expectedly at me.

'What? Oh, right. Handshakes.' I grumbled. I shook her hand and she smiled.

'I don't think I've met you before, nor my friends. The names Annabeth Chase.'

'I'm Percy Jackson, known for my dashingly handsome looks.' I replied, putting on a grin.

Annabeth laughed, a beautiful melodic sound.

'Can't disagree with that. But next time I see you licking my property again, I will punch you. And my roommates and my two neighbours won't hesitate to help me.' She threatened.

'Uhh, I promise that won't happen again.' I assured her. She could be scary when she wanted to.

'Good. See you, Percy.' Annabeth smiled and turned away to her flat, holding the envelopes.

I sighed and turned around to cross the road. The others were grinning.

'So, _lover boy,_ how was the dare?' Jason teased.

Blood rose to my cheeks and I saw the others snickering.

'Delete the video! And I don't like her!' I whined.

'Too bad, I posted fifteen seconds of it on Instagram. By the way, Percy, I didn't know you were across from Annabeth and her roomies.' Jason asked.

'Neither did I, how do you know her? I would know if a cute girl is in my neighbourhood.' I said.

Crap crap crap.

'Cute girl?' The twins teased.

'No! ..Yes..'

'Look so like lover boy's video is pretty popular. Woah, five minutes and already 39 likes?' Jason exclaimed.

' _What?_ ' I demanded. I took out my own phone and scrolled through Instagram until I saw Jason's account. The video was me licking the mailbox and a second later Annabeth had came out with a shocked look on her face. And then a little bit of our conversation, cutting off at the end. Jason had tagged me in the captions with a comment.

' seems to trip over his tongue when talking to a girl he likes.'

' _50_ likes now?' I groaned.

'Percy, look at the comments.' Frank said over my shoulder, looking at my phone as well.

'Huh?' I scrolled down a bit more and saw my other friend's comments, and the latest one.

' **wise_owl712** Have to admit, Percy was really cute'

I blushed reading it, and caught the eyes of the others.

'Percy has an admirer.' Leo sung repeatedly. I smacked him in the head, but he still went on.

I turned to look at Annabeth's house, and saw her talking to a brunette through the windows, pointing at us. Then she caught me watching and smiled. She held up her phone towards me and pointed at it, telling me to check. I looked at my own phone and saw that Annabeth had followed me. I followed back and a few seconds later I got a private message.

' _You seem to be having fun with your friends ;)_ ' She had said.

' _Ugh don't remind me. They are stupid as duck_.' I replied, cringing at the autocorrect.

I looked at her again, and saw she was smiling at her phone, whilst the brunette was talking.

' _Let's know each other better. I know a cafe one of my friends work at. 12:30 tomoz okay_?' She wrote. I grinned.

' _As long as I am paying ;))_ ' I typed in.

' _It's a date then, Percy._ '

:::

 **AN: Sorry, this is so cliche. But I had nothing in mind. Reminding you guys again, if you are reading** ** _Supernatural Attraction_** **then I will not be posting this week because I need to write a script for drama. Thanks for reading this weird story, hope you liked it!**

 **\- PEACE OUT, PIXEL**


	2. I NEED YOUR HELP

You, yes, you behind the screen, I need you to help me write interesting one-shots!

As you can tell, The Mailbox was an idea from tumblr, like I said. Supernatural Attraction (which will not be updating this week) is the only story that I'm working on right now. I want to write more short stories to take up my spare time.

That's where you come in!

PM me or review this story about a prompt! Something along the lines of:

 _Person A goes into a coffee shop and Person B is absolutely smitten. Until when A goes absolute psycho when their name was misspelled._

Something like that. I will be writing it as a PJO fanfiction, but I will be choosing the pairing that will be in the story.

Please help me out! I want to post them as a sorry for the once a week update for Supernatural Attraction. They will be 1,000-2,000 words, and I will make them as good as I possibly can! I like to do friendship/romance/humour, so sent in prompts like that.

Thanks guys for helping out! PM and review!

\- Pixel, filled with determination


End file.
